The Story of a Guthrie
by CreepyxDegrassi
Summary: This is the story of a second Guthrie that goes by the name of Krystal.


Once upon a time, there was a woman named Lisa Guthrie. She was in a relationship and had a son Kirk Cameron Guthrie, who was nicknamed Kc. Oh, and did I mention she was pregnant with another child?

She wasn't in a relationship very long. In fact, the only reason her and her boyfriend, Matt Moriarity, stayed together was for the sake of their children. But one day, not too long after their daughter, Krystal, was born, Matt decided to finally get up and leave. Kc was about a year and a half or so, and Krystal was much younger. Being under this much stress, Lisa began drug use.

Lisa was only about sixteen years old when Kc was born, and was maybe eighteen when Krystal was born. She had dropped out of high school after Matt left, because she had no one else to help her take care of her children.

She made it by for a while, especially since her drugs gave her less stress, but as both her children grew older, she began to realize how smart they actually were. It was when Kc was about four of five years old when she first noticed.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Kc would always ask when he walked in on his mother doing drugs. Every time this happened, she would yell at him and tell him to go to his room. He was young, but he did know she was doing something bad. He just had that one feeling.

Not too long later, Lisa had locked Kc and Krystal in one of the closets to go get some drugs from someone she knew. The two siblings screamed and cried as loud as they possibly could, but no one was able to hear. When Lisa finally came back home, she hit them. It was rare when she did this, though. But it surely wasn't the first time.

The next time Lisa locked her children into the closet was actually the last time. This time the police caught her and arrested her for drug use and child abuse. Her children were then put into a home.

As young children, Krystal and Kc were two of the closest siblings you would ever see. Sadly, the older they got, the more they grew apart. It was around the time when Kc started middle school that he began to ignore his sister, thinking he was too old and too cool for her, which caused Krystal to be very upset with him. After this started, they stopped talking to each other in the home. And then Kc started attending Degrassi High School.

The home Kc and Krystal were in wasn't in the district of Degrassi, but they agreed that a different school would be best for the siblings. Kc had to admit, he did love Degrassi. He was even in the gifted program. He was happy with his life and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

In Kc's sophomore year, he made the school football team. His sister had become a freshman that year. He had ignored her for a while, until he got some news. His mom was out of jail, found a new job and apartment, and wanted her two kids back into her life. Kc really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had no other choice.

After his football practice had ended that day, he found his sister drinking some coffee at The Dot. He sat across from her in the booth and got a good look at her, since he hadn't really seen her since elementary school. Krystal looked at Kc with a confused expression, but he ignored that. Her blonde hair was curly, which is how it almost always was, and her eyes were as brown as ever. Kc couldn't help but notice the light shade of red that always stayed on his sister's cheeks. He slightly smiled.

"Kc, what are you doing here?" Krystal asked, causing Kc to lose his smile and break from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I have some news to give to you. I don't know how you're going to react, but—"

"You really ignore me for about four years and then expect you can just show back up into my life because you have news? I don't know who you think you are, but you—"

"Mom's out of jail, Krystal!" Kc interrupted, causing Krystal's eyes to widen. It took her a moment to respond, "Wait, did you just say…?"

Kc nodded. "She said she got an apartment and a job, and she wants us back in her life…"

Krystal stayed completely silent. Kc narrowed his eyebrows as he waited for his sister to respond. After about five minutes, Krystal finally spoke.

"Do you think we should move in with her…?" She asked in a light voice. Kc hesitated before shrugging. "I-I don't know. What do you—"

"I really don't want to, but I think it might be a good change for us. You know, a fresh start..?" Kc slowly nodded, slightly smiling. "Yeah, a fresh start."

So the siblings agreed they would be moving back in with Lisa. What's happening now? Well, what do you think this story is about?

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I really hope you like this story. I wrote this chapter while sitting on an airplane, and I was really tired, so don't get all mad if it isn't that good. I hope I get a lot of reviews, and hope you guys will continue reading it.(:**


End file.
